


Come When I Call

by miera



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does tend to come when I call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come When I Call

OK, I can admit it.

The motorcycle is a bit of a turn-on.

I could do without the tattoos. Or the leather. Or the multiple felonies. But the bike does have its appeal.

And hey, it's not like my fixation on bad boys is news. Hello, Logan?

But a nice long ride on the bike does have a certain _effect_ on the female anatomy.

It doesn't hurt that he tends to come when I call. Or that I know he'd never, ever say no. Not in a million years. He's probably fantasized about it forever. All I'd have to do is say one or two words.

It's kind of empowering, knowing that.

And yeah, the mental image of scratching my nails over those tattoos, over that shaved head while it's in between my thighs, is almost as good as an hour with a larger vibrating machine down there.

He's got nice thick fingers too.

Of course, I wonder if I did say the magic word, if that would be the end of everything else. No more favors, no more information, no more bike rides.

Then I remember, he's a _guy_. And if history is anything to go by, a somewhat possessive, surprisingly emotional guy.

Once would never be enough. He'd still keep coming when I called.


End file.
